


you’re enough (I promise you’re enough)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: PROMPT FILLS [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Simon Lewis, Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marvel References, Never ask Jace or Magnus for advice, No Angst, POV Simon Lewis, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Simon needs advice.More specifically: he needs to know how to romance Raphael or at least spit out his feelings already.Enter Magnus and Jace.This can't possibly go wrong.





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoimwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/gifts).



> Prompt: Simon's awkward flirting + advice from Magnus and Jace  
> For: iactlikegarfieldonamonday (tumblr)
> 
> Title: You Are Enough  
> Artist: Sleeping at Last

 

 

Simon Lewis is the Steve Rogers of flirting. 

Not the suave  _make a person bite their fist_ six thousand ways to sin blonde beauty. No, Simon falls into the  _the pope gets more action than me_ category. It's a crying shame really and he'd give the big guy in the sky a ten page bulleted list of why this is unfair if it wasn't for that whole 'your name chokes me' deal.  Which, by the way, _rude._  

What's worse is vampirism didn't cure him of his affliction. 

Raphael Santiago is his Bucky Barnes. He's dark and handsome with attitude and sarcasm to boot. He can drive a man to his knees without even dropping the New York Times or messing up his flawless hair. He's impossible to land and exactly Simon's type. 

Meanwhile, said fledgling is sulking in the background and trying not to drool when he turns on the charm. He's about as good at it as Steve Rogers. That is to say - he's practically a window pane. 

Because even being dead doesn't come with leveling up points. 

He's been living at DuMort for two months and the only things he's accomplished are jumping really high and accumulating a stash of lame jokes to use on Raphael. Oh and his gradually increasing eye sex skill. Give him another four months to perfect it and he'll finally be rid of that  _I just popped out of a cheesy romantic comedy_ bit. If he gets lucky he may even reach Sherlock Holmes seducing John Watson over still warm corpse level. 

Until then, he needs help. 

* * *

 

 

  **MAGNUS**

.

.

.

 

 Magnus Bane can read minds and nothing will ever convince Simon otherwise. 

Before the door to his loft even has a chance to fully open, he appears with a sparkling purple martini and -

"At last," he declared with a dramatic sigh, allowing Simon to enter. "I can only hold off on interfering in romantic entanglements for-"

Behind him, Alec flips through an old book. "Ten seconds tops," he remarks without even looking up. Magnus shifts his attention in that direction and regards his nonchalant boyfriend with faux shock. 

"Alexander," he says, "Why do you hurt me like this?"

"You lasted less than an hour before crashing my wedding. I count that as proof."

Simon's eyes dart from one to the other as the door shuts on it's own.

He recognizes this dynamic. He _lives_ it. He'd never say it out loud but Raphael is a  _Magnus_ 100%. That makes him _Alec_ which Simon isn't cool with but whatever. He has bigger problems right now - like Vampire Seduction 101 and nagging moral questions such as  _'Is kissing the dead considered necromancy?'_  

For the record: it doesn't which is great because the object of his affection died before the moon landing even took place. 

"The lady doth protest," Magnus counters, chasing the retort with a sip of his drink. 

Alec glowered.

"Guys. GUYS, _please_. You can have your lover's spat later. I'm in the middle of a crisis here," he shrieks. 

Two sets of incredulous eyes turn in his direction simultaneously. It's completely possible they forgot he was present. That's life outside of DuMort, he supposes. Invisible Simon has a superhero power he'd rather not have. G- knows he's been ignored enough in his lifetime. 

Magnus lights up like Times Square on New Years and takes a seat on the sofa. "Sit."

Simon obediently takes the opposite end and waits, twining his hands together until the knuckles turn white. Nervous? Around a couple who embodies the actual definition of true love? Him? 

Pfft, no.

 _Yes._ Yes, he is. 

Magnus whirls around the room until he reaches a neatly organized shelf with bottles and jars. "What's our goal here? Seduction? Blood bonding? I have a fresh bottle of amortenia? " 

Simon fidgets; a habit he's been free of since becoming an reanimated corpse and Raphael is to thank for it. He'd counted eliminating it altogether as part of Simon's training and took it much more seriously than the fledgling.

"Um, kissing? I guess? Maybe a date at, like, one of those scary downworlder places with alcohol?" he laughs nervously, "If I fail just y'know...drop me in a dumpster somewhere." There's no way he'd be able to face Raphael if he went for it and realized too late that it was unrequited.

Alec snorts. "There's a nice one by The Jade Wolf if you're interested." 

Magnus lightly shoves at his leg. "He hasn't failed yet."

Yet. What a boost of confidence. Simon eyes the door longingly. If he leaves now he'll have five hours of night to spend -

_Picking himself apart._

What a fun Friday night, wow. He's the life of a one man party. 

"I should go," he says. "This- This was a mistake and I feel really stupid and I'll probably Steve myself for the rest of eternity but it's  _okay._ "

Alec blinks. "Who's Steve?"

Simon opens his mouth to give him an impromptu lesson beginning with 1941 and working his way up to Nick Spencer's blasphemy but Alec's blank stare stops him. It'd end up exactly how most conversations about comics do: Simon talking endlessly while the other person slowly inches their way out the door. Besides, Alec isn't the audience comics are pandering to anyway. He's more of a Reads Terms and Conditions for fun type. 

Simon once more turns his attention to the beautiful blessed exit. However, Magnus holds up a hand and stops him before he can even stand. "We'll start with working your way up to a date."

"Yeah?" He asks with renewed interest.  

Magnus takes a sip of his drink and places it on a table. Oh boy this is serious business, Simon thought. 

"The secret to any successful date is confidence." He taps the young vampire's back lightly with a garnet nail. "Sit up straight. Chin up. Good, good. Now tilt your head."

Simon feels like a circus performer or perhaps an old dog being taught new tricks. He'll never laugh at that saying ever again. Being an old dog is  _hard._ He tilts his head in the wrong direction and Magnus shakes his head.

"We're not rescuing Timmy from the well, Lassie," he chides. "Try again."

After 5 whole minutes spent working on Simon's body language and tilting his face and head every way but backwards, Magnus is satisfied. Alec is amused. Simon hates both of them. 

"Lesson number two," Magnus begins. "Seduction."  He eyes Alec instead (who blushes and grins), making Simon very uncomfortable. 

Nonetheless, he trudges forward. 

 

Eventually, he's free to go. He leaves the loft completely exhausted and utterly confused. However, he has a general outline to go by and Magnus has offered him asylum if Raphael goes rogue.

It's not a comforting thought. 

* * *

 

 

 It's been a whopping two days since Ma and Pa Kettle gave Simon advice and he's  _pumped._

 

 

He takes a deep breath and confidently strides into Raphael's office. Right away, he casually strikes up a mostly one sided conversation about whether vampires or not vampires get polio. Or chickenpox. He's grasping at straws.   Mostly he receives grunts and frustrated muttering in Spanish in response.  

It's rare that he doesn't give the younger vampire his full attention but he'd stated that he needed to finalize an important memo. He moves it aside and regards the fledgling who is two seconds away from launching into a panel of questions regarding Rubella when Raphael interrupts. 

"What's going on with this?" He asks, looking Simon up and down. 

The younger vampire straightens his back enough that he half expects a loud  _snap_ at any minute. He squares his jaw and feels like he should be dying on a battlefield somewhere but it's whatever. Magnus can't be wrong. 

"What's what?"

Raphael arches a brow. "You're standing odd. Are you injured?"

"No? I thought I'd look, uh, taller if I stood up straighter. You know, with the shoulders stiff like." He gestures at his own shoulders and wonders if it's too late to bolt. Probably. Raphael would chase him down.    "Maybe that bar you told me about a few weeks ago would, um, maybe they'd let me in if I didn't hunch over or - or stare at my shoes."

Raphael's face takes on a grim look. "Planning on going out?"

He's likely bitter that Simon will be shirking his duties if he dare acts his age. The guy is decades older than Simon and still doesn't have a clue. This is what he's working with here and it's frustrating. 

"Maybe?"

Simon is more questions than answers tonight due to his traitorous tongue that refuses to comply.

"You're not sure."

Simon shrugs. 

Raphael looks pensive for a moment and it's gone before the younger vampire can get an accurate reading. "Take tonight off."  He stands, collecting a stack of paper and pausing by the door.  "I have a meeting to attend to. Be home before sunrise," he says. 

With that he leaves and takes Simon's confidence with him. 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is desperate.

 

 

Jace runs a hand through his sandy blonde hair and outright smirks. 

Simon watches and hates himself for finding the most inane movement enchanting. That's the Jace Wayland experience he supposes. The shadowhunter makes sexy look effortless and (not for the first time) Simon thinks he could even seduce a lamp into working if he wanted to. He's a blonde buff Steve Rogers meets Bucky Barnes with a hint of Tony Stark. 

Curse him for embodying Marvel greatness. 

"Now you try," Jace says. 

Simon props an elbow up against the bar and outright whines. "I'm Jewish. We have fluffy hair and big families. My hair just doesn't work that way and I'm sleepy and I'm going to die alone," he laments. 

Jace shakes his head and chuckles. "Hate to break it to you buddy but you died months ago."

Simon glares.

"My condolences," Jace adds just because he's an asshole. 

"Your  _personality_ died months ago," Simon retorted lamely. It sounded more smooth in his head. 

"Wow. You got me there," Jace says, laughing. 

Okay so maybe he does need help with one liners and the like - mostly of the romantic sort. He would've consulted Clary but she's far too busy these days and never has time for him which is another story altogether. He'll settle for Jace. 

"C'mon. I was kidding. Lay it on me." Jace gives him an outright come hither look and purrs, " _Seduce me,_ Lewis." 

Simon instantly forgets everything. "Uh..."

Cocky Jace with his stupid intriguing heterochromia and pretty face. A gumball machine would be more helpful than him. 

"I'm flattered," the shadowhunter replies with a knowing smirk. "But you're going to have to do better than that." 

Simon drops his head to the bar countertop and wonders when his life got so complicated. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The formula for a successful romantic encounter according to Jace:

*Absolutely no geeky t-shirts especially if they feature puns

*No puns

*No Star-Wars, Lord of the Rings, romantic comedy lines or references

*Simon's current quirky style of flirting is never to be used -  _ever_

*No lyrics or poetry 

*No finger guns

*No references to fictional couples 

*No vampire politics (mood killer) 

*Try not to trip over your words

*No babbling

 

Essentially: _Be somebody else and he'll like you._

Conclusion: Jace is still an asshole. 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon corners the clan leader during training. Technically it's Raphael cornering  _him_ but semantics.  Either way, he's backed up against the wall with a sexy vampire looming over him and the timing has never been more perfect. 

"Hey," he starts, raising a brow and cocking his head to the  _correct_ side. 

"This won't get you out of training," Raphael retorts. 

Simon powers onward.

He smiles crookedly - a hybrid of how Raphael looks at him most of the time + Magnus' method. Next, he jerks his chin in Raphael's direction and prays he doesn't look like he needs to be hospitalized for a sprained neck, spasming muscles.

"You know I was thinking," he says, staring into those midnight black eyes. "Maybe we could take this somewhere else."

Raphael's cheek quirks in the tiniest of smiles. 

It's happening. Jace is a certified genius and Simon will owe him a lifetime debt for cracking the impossible code that is Raphael Santiago. Jace is brilliant and there's no way this could fail.

Raphael takes a step closer. "Is that so?"

Simon nods, not moving an inch. Honestly, he wasn't expecting to make it this far and he's out of his depth. Raphael trails a nail over Simon's pale cheek and hums approvingly. 

"Y-You interested?" Simon stammers. 

"I might be," the elder vampire replies. 

Has his voice always sounded like that? Like sex and messy sheets? Bite marks and breathless kisses? 

_Fuck._

"Yeah?"

Raphael nods. 

Simon decides to forgo the date entirely and leans in ---

 

 

 

His back makes contact with the hard floor instead. 

 

 

"What the hell?"

Raphael smirks. "First off, never let your guard down unless you'd prefer a more permanent death. Second off," he gives Simon a _slow_ filthy once over as the other lies sprawled out and groaning.  "Never take advice from a shadowhunter, baby."

 

Simon avoids him for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. let it go, let it go (you are enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds his way.

 

 

Simon is frustrated. 

 

 

The cat is out of the bag and Raphael knows his secret but chooses not to wield it. In fact, he acts as though nothing has changed and Simon's romantic life doesn't concern him at all when it _does_. Raphael  _is_ Simon's love life. He just doesn't know it yet. 

Everyday life at DuMort continues on as their version of normal without the slightest deviation. Raphael's hand still grazes the back of Simon's when they stand too close, his lips remain so pouty pink that Simon is convinced he has a stash of tinted lipbalm hidden somewhere.  He _still_ nearly blocks the younger vampire entirely when they're stood in front of more powerful leaders or outside clan members. 

He still wants to save Simon and obviously send him to an early grave (again). Death via stonewalling is not a pleasant way to go.  

Meanwhile, said fledgling is nosediving into his own emotional hell. 

* * *

 

 

Simon needs an answer. He's aching.  One more time, he vows.

 

 

 

After trying on Magnus and Jace's techniques and finding them sorely lacking, he's ready to be himself again. If Raphael shoots him down on account of that, at least he'll have a solid answer as to where the clan leader's feelings for him lie. 

 

 

 

He lurks in the main hall until Raphael walks through (presumably searching for him) and springs on him.

"You're the Mary Jane to my Peter," he blurts out, blocking the elder vampire's path to freedom. 

Raphael showcases a trademark look that Simon has affectionately dubbed - _I don't care but I care._ Liar. Those who don't live with Raphael might've misread it but Simon knows it's usually the opposite. 

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

Simon groans. What is it about non-mundanes and their illogical ignorance of comics? Also, the thought of naming his dick after Peter Parker is an unsettling thought that he could've gone the rest of eternity  _not_ hearing. He shudders.

Also strange is the fact that Raphael's mind went there but he'll examine that later. 

"Peter Parker is a _person_ and people names for _that_ are just weird," he very obviously glances at Raphael's crotch and back up. "But that's not where I was going with this. What I mean is - Peter Parker is this huge geek that no one pays attention to until he becomes Spiderman. Mary Jane sees him before he becomes _the suit_. He's going through some crap and she's always there...so." 

Raphael tries to maintain a serious facade but a tiny fond smirk manages to escape and Simon thinks maybe he did it right this time around. Could it be that easy? He'd always pictured woo'ing Raphael as candle lit dinners, poetry, smooth lines and romance. 

Not a cheesy Marvel line and an embarrassing sappy confession. 

"Okay," Raphael murmurs. 

Simon blinks. "...okay?"

A cool hand slides into his own and Raphael full on  _smiles._ There's no snark in it or mockery, only naked affection. His eyes are soft and open, warm. If Simon had a breath to give, he'd lose it at the sight. "I'll be your Mary Jane," Raphael says. 

"You mean you...?" 

Raphael gives him a look that says - _You already know the answer to that_. 

Simon looks down at their hands - how right they fit together. Still there's that doubt in the back of his mind. No one has ever found who he is in it's entirety to be enough. There's always someone else who is more handsome, doesn't trip over their words, doesn't sprinkle conversation with movie quotes. 

"Why though?" He whispers, voice small and timid. 

Raphael brings Simon's hand to his lips. "Why not?" He tenderly kisses pale knuckles and  _loves._ "I fell in love with _all_ of you, Simon." He shyly averts his eyes and intertwines their fingers.  "I may not always understand what you're on about but I'm in." 

Simon watches, wide eyed and wondering how the hell he got so lucky. 

"I'm all in," Raphael adds, meeting his eyes. 

 And Simon... Simon has never been this far gone on anyone. Not even Clary. He brings a hand up and cups Raphael's cheek. He is so careful, terrified of scaring him away. 

"You love me," he murmurs. 

Raphael turns his cheek and brushes his lips over the palm of Simon's hand. "I do." 

Luke had once told Simon to  _be brave today_ and he thinks this might be the bravest he has ever been. He brings the other hand up to rest on Raphael's waist, under his expensive charcoal jacket (the same one Simon stained with blood last week). He can feel firm muscle under the thin fabric and it feels surreal. That he should be the one who gets to touch him like this.

"I do too," Simon says. "Love you." He beams, feeling lighter. "I love you, Rapha-"

 

 

 

He's cut off by a hand snaking up his arm to cup his neck and warm lips on his own. The kiss is firm and lingering but no less explosive. 

 

 

 

"Baby," Raphael breathes, pulling away after a moment to sweep his eyes over Simon's face. 

 

 

 

It's Simon who leans in this time.

He makes a low noise in the back of his throat and tugs Raphael in until they're pressed together, chest to chest. He thought he knew what love felt like but this is more. What they are encompasses  _everything._  

Raphael's arms envelope him in a tight embrace. It feels like every love story through the ages wrapped up in one person. He licks into Raphael's mouth and takes his time, losing himself in the kiss.    He makes Simon feel like who he is has always been enough, makes him feel like he's worthy of being loved this hard - that someone would actually want to keep him.

Geeky as it sounds, Raphael  _is_ his Maryjane. The Bucky to his Steve. 

 

 +

 

The kiss breaks and he takes Raphael's arms from his neck, holding both hands in his own. "You're my Bucky," he says, grinning. 

Raphael makes a face, puzzled. "What the hell is a Bucky?"

Simon can't help but laugh. "C'mon. I'll show you," he says leading them to his room. 

* * *

 

 

 

"You've  _got_ to be kidding me," Jace says, days later when he finds out. 

 

Magnus smiles at their intertwined hands. "That was quite an unconventional approach," he says.

 

"Yeah," Simon replies, glancing over at Raphael. "It was."  

 

All he had to do was be himself, flaws and all. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	4. lipstick in the basement (Jace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace takes Simon for a drink to celebrate the vampire's newly established relationship and a tiny secret of Raphael's slips out.
> 
> Drunk Simon has no qualms about spilling personal information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for Ines who wanted a tipsy follow up to the lip product Simon mentioned. here's to pretty boys!)

 

 

Simon hiccups and giggles at the sound.  Beside of him, Jace covers his face.

Taking Simon out for a celebration drink was  _Clary's_ idea - Clary who'd allowed Izzy to sweep her away on an impromptu trip to Greenland courtesy of Magnus. He'd promised Clary, Magnus, Raphael and what may as well be half of the free world, that he'd keep Simon out of trouble and alive - relatively speaking. He'd forgotten Simon has the alcohol tolerance of a fourteen year old. 

" 'is down in the basement," he slurs, gesturing at a row of colorful bottles. 

Jace tosses back a shot and wearily asks, _"_ _What's_ in the basement?"

Simon grins, showing off every tooth. "His lipbalm stick stuff. 'is pink." 

Curiosity killed the cat and tonight Jace has the displeasure of being said cat. Simon has peaked his interest. "Whose lipstick is in the basement?" 

The young vampire shoots him an incredulous look that says he really should know the answer to this. He presses two fingers to his bottom lip and stares dreamily at a colorful blue bottle behind an older woman at the end of the bar.

He sincerely hopes she doesn't think Simon is hitting on her. He's not too keen on dropping the  _'He's pan but he has a boyfriend who will actually murder you if you touch him'_ talk. Why did he let Clary talk him into babysitting her drunk best friend? He needs new friends. 

"Simon," he snaps his fingers in front of Simon's face. The other jerks out of his daydreaming, deer in the headlights look and all. 

"Wha?"

Jace repeats the question slowly as if he were asking a small child. "Whose lipstick is in the basement?"

The goofy smile returns as Simon exhales, "Raphael's."

"He wears lipstick?"

Simon nods. " mmhm...BUT I haven't caught 'im yet. He's got really soft lips," he reaches out and roughly gropes Jace's mouth. The shadowhunter bats his hands away and considers facetiming Clary to show her the mess she put him in. It's childish and petty but he considers it. 

"Thank you for that information," he says dryly. "Now I know who to go to if I want to feel pretty."

Simon takes his comment very seriously. His eyes widen in a poor imitation of an owl or a startled cat.   "Nuh-uh you can't. He'll stop...stop wearing it and I haven' saw it but his lips are like," he waves a hand around, searching for the right word. "A  _PILLOW._ 'an he can do this thing with his tongue-"

 

 

Jace tosses down a twenty and steers his teetering companion toward the door.

 

 

Simon and his fangy boyfriend can kiss until their lips are numb, he doesn't care. They can kiss until someone finally snaps and breaks them apart. _He_   _doesn't care._ He'd rather live the rest of his life in blissful ignorance of vampire customs and kinks. It's not worth the juicy tidbit that the pompous New York chapter president wears lip product. 

Not that there's anything wrong with that.

He's been known to dabble in blush and concealer, himself. He keeps it under wraps however because he'd rather not have to face Izzy's wrath if she found out he's why her $45 concealer is missing. Raphael stashing makeup in the basement is highly unlikely but hilarious nonetheless. He's human after all, surprise surprise. 

"Back to your vampire lair you go," Jace says as he nudges Simon into a waiting taxi. 

* * *

 

 

Raphael greets them at the door before Jace can even touch the handle. 

"Simon," he says sternly. 

The fledgling untangles himself from Jace's strong hold and drapes himself over Raphael. " _Simon?_ Wha happened to  _baby?_ You only call me  _Simon_ when you're being weird or mad...or whatever your face does when it's doin' a feel." 

"You're drunk."

" 'mm not. Hey d'you remember when I found your makeup...? Kit? 'An I told'you I wouldn't tell anyone on account of pr- preserving your natural vampire beauty," Simon babbles incoherently. " 'An I never did." 

Raphael peels Simon off his chest and glares. "You just did." 

Jace watches in amusement, arms crossed and back propped up against the closed door.  "Lipstick in the basement, hm? I assumed vampires only lined them with skeletons and coffins."   

The clan leader bares his teeth and dodges Simon's poorly aimed and sloppy kissing assaults. "I have better things to do with my time than hoard makeup." 

Jace cocks a flawlessly manicured brow, "So that's a _no_ then." 

Raphael hisses and Simon laughs. "You sound like'a cat." 

The older vampire cocks his head to the side and narrows his eyes. "Why are you still here, Wayland?" 

"What brand?"

Raphael blinks. "Pardon?"

Jace shrugs. "I'm assuming it's not lipstick, Simon wouldn't know the difference between a gloss or a matte."

His sentence catches the clan leader off guard. The vampire gives him a once over and, deeming him worthy of knowing, concedes. "Lip Ink. It's vegan."

Jace laughs at the thought of a being whose very survival depends upon blood consumption being concerned about animal product in cosmetics. How's that for irony? 

Raphael latches into a swaying Simon and scowls. "Leave," he growls.

The shadowhunter holds his hands up, hoping for a truce. He wasn't laughing at _him_ , per say, but the situation. "It's ironic is all," he says, sobering. When the other doesn't reply, he clears his throat and points toward the hall.    "Thanks for the brand. I'll see myself out."

Suddenly, a hand whirls him around and drops two small tubes in his palm.

Before Jace can register the fact that Raphael Santiago _gave_ him a tube each of his precious lipgloss and moisturizer, he and Simon are gone. 

* * *

 

 

Five days later, a small package arrives in the mail and he apprehends it before Izzy (having returned the day prior) can. As it turns out, Simon was right and Raphael knows his shades.

He very quietly slips two rectangular boxes on Izzy's vanity, next to a pile of mineral eyeshadow. That'll make up for his thievery. Before he leaves, he checks out his reflection in the mirror, smirking at his  _pink hi_ tinted lips.

He may be shit at dating advice but at least he's pretty.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lipgloss in question:
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B003YF4E1Y/ref=pd_aw_fbt_194_img_3?ie=UTF8&psc=1&refRID=61A8HZD0C8H15T77H8BV&th=1
> 
> I actually did a little research to locate a nice vegan gloss and found it. I'm digging the pink shade tbh. 
> 
> also - my baby, Raphael, loves to shop and his lips are very pink in s1 so this fits ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I ship stucky like mad - I'm practically waving banners and screaming it in the streets tbh. I love my old man sons ❤
> 
> also I drew a lot of inspiration from season one for this. my personification of them comes from it as well as raphael's choice to pull a title out of thin air to get simon to stay. make no mistake about it, simon wasn't oblivious about the ordeal at all and I get the feeling that a lot of casual touching + bonding took place before then. 
> 
> he loves simon as is. no conditions required, it's always been that way.


End file.
